


Be Careful, Damnit!

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Prompt = Brawn/Bee - Slap slap kiss





	Be Careful, Damnit!

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Bumblebee/Brawn  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3

"Just what the frag did you think you were doing?!" Brawn raved, arms waving wildly. Bumblebee stood still and absorbed it, knowing he wasn't going to get in a word until Brawn ran out of them. "Do you know what that slagger coulda done to you?! Did you even _think_?!" The corridor outside the medbay echoed from Brawn's shouts. "Could be _you_ in that medbay now bleedin' out!" A finger was jabbed right over Bumblebee's shoulder, making him actually flinch a bit to the side, though he knew Brawn hadn't been anywhere close to touching him.

"That slag's for the frontliners, not some bitty kid of a scout!"

"You know I'm not just a scout," Bumblebee said, but the words were quiet and Brawn was already bellowing again.

"-didn't even think of that, did you?!" Brawn ranted, but Bumblebee had missed a few of the words. "What would I have done?!"

Bumblebee yelped as he was grabbed and jerked forward, Brawn's lips on his, hot and hungry and, yes, tasting of the same fear now unleashed and whipping out from his field. Bumblebee let the kiss happen, opting not to struggle. It'd been a rough battle after all, and if not for Brawn's timely appearance, it _would_ be Bumblebee in the medbay.

When he was shoved back, Bumblebee said, "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful in the future." Because he would, and because it wasn't worth the stress or extra angst to Brawn to point out that Bumblebee was where he'd needed to be and it could happen again no matter how careful any of them were.

Still, the apology seemed to help. Brawn let go of Bumblebee's shoulders and scuffed a foot against the floor. "You better be."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
